


Wherever You Stray, I Follow

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Shadowhunters Re-Watch Fics! Codas, Scene Fills, etc. [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s01e07 Major Arcana, F/M, Introspection, Pre-Relationship, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Clary wonders if it should scare her (or at the very least concern her) how quickly she’s come to embrace Jace’s influence (and Jace himself) into her life, but it doesn't.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Shadowhunters Re-Watch Fics! Codas, Scene Fills, etc. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Wherever You Stray, I Follow

Matching tattoos. It’s what Detective Vargas said to Clary at the sight of the runes on both her and Jace, and she hadn’t thought much about it in the moment, too stressed over Luke and paranoid about getting caught herself to really dwell on the implications. But now that the immediate danger has passed, Clary finds a few quiet moments really survey the runes on Jace. Then she begins to catalog the runes that now mark her own body.

She realizes that she’s only ever added them as they were needed, rushed and impulsive and occasionally without her own say, like the iratze on her neck. Most of the time she barely knew what the rune did before drawing it, let alone have the understanding and time to really plan their placements. She relied partially on instinct in those moments, yes, but mostly on what she’s seen - mostly on _Jace_. After taking a few seconds to glance at the rune on Jace she’d then copy it onto herself, at least the ones she hadn’t needed Jace to draw on her. After repeating that process quite a few times over the past couple of days, Clary realizes she’s making her body a sort of mirror of Jace’s, in a way.

It’s only now starting to sink in how these now very permanent parts of herself are so heavily influenced by Jace. She thinks back to the way he trained her, however briefly, to use the seraph blade, so that her motions mimicked his own. She thinks about her knowledge of the Shadow World and how most of it was explained by Jace, with the others still too unsure of her to trust her with too much information. She thinks about the demon that took Jace’s form to trick her, and how she already knew him well enough to be certain of her gut instinct that it wasn’t him.

Clary wonders if it should scare her (or at the very least _concern_ her) how quickly she’s come to embrace Jace’s influence (and Jace himself) into her life. He’s important to her and she’s surprised, yes, but not frightened to realize how implicitly she trusts him. She doesn’t know a single thing about this world she stumbled into, but she doesn’t doubt a single word out of Jace’s mouth about it. She just… she just _knows_ he’s looking out for her, that his concern is genuine and not just for show.

She also knows that the same goes for his belief in her, however misguided the others seem to think it is. One look at Jace, one second of experiencing the warmth and relief and sense of protection the mere sight of him brings her amidst the swirling chaos of her mind, and she feels the tension in her body ease as her thoughts settle. Every time she thinks she can’t do something, he makes it seem manageable. Every time she feels overwhelmed he reassures her that it _is_ a lot, rather than telling her to suck it up, and eases her through it.

She doesn’t have a word for it, because it isn’t something she’s ever experienced before. If she’s feeling particularly dramatic she might liken it to the idea of a soulmate, of a person you’re destined to gravitate towards until they fill every small spot you ever felt something was missing in, but that’s absurd. That’s… really fucking accurate, though. She wonders how much of the sense of belonging, the sense of being _seen_ that she feels right now, is because of where she is or because of _who_ she’s with. How much of it is learning about her past and how much is the fact that Jace is the one looking at her as she does, seeing her as she learns to see herself?

Jace catches her staring, lost in her thoughts, and arches a curious eyebrow. Clary looks away for a moment, pauses, then slowly makes her way over to him, allowing the instinct that’s carried her this far to continue to pull them closer together.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
